creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Peanut Otter
Peanut Otter is a red otter from ''PB&J Otter ''and one of Sophie the Otter's cousins. He has two younger sisters named Jelly Otter and Baby Butter Otter. As of 2017, Peanut Otter and his sisters work as disco musicians (although their New Year's Eve album had songs with Beach Boys-inspired instrumentals). The three were described by critics as "modern day Bee-Gees". Peanut Otter's career in the music industry began in December 2015 when Orange Otter Records hired him to cover PB&J Otter songs in disco style for the then-upcoming album PB&J Otter Disco. Although he initially declined the offer, he was asked that it was to raise support for LGBT, which his new decision suggests otherwise. Since 2016, he and his sisters became well-known for their disco hits. They will later expand their genre variety to pop and '50s-style rock in the future. Appearance Peanut is a red, slightly chubby otter with a white muzzle with two pairs of whiskers, a black nose, and a white belly with a belly button. He usually wears white socks and brown penny loafers. In his 1980s attire, his hair is combed slick, identical to that of his hairstyle in the majority of the PB&J Otter episode "Picture Perfect". He wears a pastel blue polo shirt with a pastel green collar, a pastel horizontal green stripe, and pastel red short sleeves, khakis, white socks, brown boat shoes with yellow string and white soles, and black horn-rimmed glasses. In his disco wear, his hair is in a quiff. He wears a light gray and mint green leisure suit with a maroon "P" in a disco font embedded on the right side, charcoal black buttons and a dark green collar. He also wears brown platform shoes. As a 14-15-year-old, his hair is longer and has an extra pair of whiskers. He now wears a green short-sleeved jacket with a peanut motif embedded on the top left and a dark aqua fish motif on the back complete with sand-colored shoes with lighter tongues and beige soles. Personality Peanut is usually kind and loyal to his fellow companions. He tends to be sarcastic and funny on some occasions. He also displays a high level of intelligence, being able to solve problems on his own. He usually doesn't like to dance, especially the Noodle Dance, but changes his mind at the last minute and joins in anyway. Likes & Dislikes Likes PB&J Otter, SpongeBob SquarePants, Tom & Jerry, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Wally Gator, Sophie the Otter, Bucky Spacebeaver, Mallard Man, boys' stuff, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, 1980's cartoons (excluding Fonz and the Happy Days Gang and Rubik the Amazing Cube), reading comic books, baseball, King Kool, Captain Barnacle's Cartoon Bark and other good stuff. Dislikes Dancing, grounded videos, being grounded, getting in trouble, villains, sickness, tragic events, Mega Babies, Breadwinners, Yo Yogi!, Action 52, Twilight, Minions (finds them annoying), Rubik the Amazing Cube, Fonz and the Happy Days Gang, The Garbage Pail Kids, and other bad stuff. Other Info *Date of Birth: June 17, 2009 (age 7) *Zodiac Sign: Gemini *Voiced by: Adam Rose (in the original PB&J Otter cartoon), Noah Johnston (in Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl), Mona Marshall (in Creation: The Game), Pierce Gagnon (2016-present) Gallery AntonucciStyledPeanut.png|Peanut in the Ed, Edd n' Eddy universe. PeanutWildPuffalump.png|Peanut's Halloween Costume in Sophie and PB&J's Trick or Treat Beat. PeanutNewYearOutfit.png|Peanut's New Year's outfit in Sophie's Hoohaw Hoo and New Year Extravaganza. Peanutteen.png|Peanut around the age of 14-15. PeanutSuperBowl.png|Quarterback Peanut! PB&J Kangaroos.png|Him and his sisters as kangaroos OtterFamilyBubbleDragons.png|Him and his family as 8-bit Bubble Dragons. Peanut Popple.png|Peanut as a Popple. PeanutComplainsAboutJTStyle.png|Peanut confused about Johnny Test's style. RocketPeanut.png|Peanut dressed as Rocket Raccoon. RockinPeanut.png|Jammin' on an 80's electric guitar! PeanutOtterinParappaStyle.png|Peanut in PaRappa the Rapper style. Peanut80sfashion.png|Peanut's got some 1980's kid prep fashion! PeanutsPokemon.png|Peanut and his Pokemon team (consisting of a Servine, a Feebas, a Swellow, a Minccino, a Stoutland, and a Heracross) DiscoPeanut.png|Peanut in his disco outfit. PB&JChrisSavinoStyle.png|Peanut and his sisters in The Loud House style. Trivia *His current voice sounds similar to Tiago's from Rio 2, albeit slightly lower. *For Hoohaw Halloween 2016, he will dress as Litten (from Pokémon Sun and Moon). Category:Characters Category:Otters Category:Animals Category:Furries Category:Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Males Category:PB&J Otter Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cute Characters